Sunglasses
in 2008 with the Mod 465/A Col 915 by Versace|150px]] Sunglasses or sun glasses are a form of protective eyewear designed primarily to prevent bright Sun light and high-energy visible light from damaging or discomforting the eyes. Lady Gaga enjoys a large variety of sunglasses, which ranges from retro to futuristic glasses. In many of her videos, as well as public appearances she can be seen wearing sunglasses. Just as with the hats and headpieces, so too, do her glasses play a large role in her overall image. During an interview, she mentioned that she couldn't even see through the glasses she was wearing that day. She was wearing them for the purpose of the outfit. While participating in an interview with Barbara Walters, she took off her sunglasses, however, she also mentioned that she doesn't often take off her sunglasses for interviews. 2008 Christian_Dior_Glossy_1_Sunglasses_in_Black.jpg|Mod. Glossy 1 Col. White (Dior) Armani Exchange - Sunglasses.jpg|Mod. Ax057/S (Armani Exchange) versace-676-sunglasses.gif|Mod. Update 676 Col. 900 (Versace) TomFord-Ali.jpg|Mod. Ali TF0221 Col. 01A Tom Ford) Emilio Pucci 89850.png|Mod. 89850 (Linda Farrow X Emilio Pucci) Versace Mod 465-A Col 915.jpg|Mod. 465/A Col 915 (Versace) TheFame CoverArtwork.png|Frozen Acrylic Crystal Glasses (Haus of Gaga) IPod Glasses 02.jpg|iPod LCD Glasses (Haus of Gaga) Oliver Peoples identity LL-2F 1986.png|"i'dentity" (Oliver Peoples) 12-31-08 Gabe Zapata 004.jpg|Unknown Col. Gold 12.jpg|GG 2210/s (Gucci) Ray Ban.png|Mod. Wayfarer 2140 (Ray-Ban) 9-10-08 Maria Simon 009.jpg|Round sunglasses Col. Black Balenciaga - 0006-S.jpg|Mod. 0006/S Col. Black (Balenciaga) Samantha American Apparel.png|Mod. Samantha Col. Black (AM Eyewear) Oakley white-frogskin.jpg|Mod. Frogskin Col. White (Oakley) S76.png|Mod. z76 Col. 900 (Versace) Paloma Picasso 3728.jpg|Mod. 3728 Col. 40 (Paloma Picasso) Cazal 866.jpg|Mod. 866 (Cazal) Karl Lagerfeld KL603S-004 Sunglasses.jpg|(Karl Lagerfeld) 2009 Fence Glasses.png|(Stevie Boi) Ray-Ban RB 3016 988-32 Clubmaster Series.jpg|Mod. Clubmaster Col. 3016 988/32 (Ray-Ban) LV - Bindi.jpg|(Louis Vuitton) Tom Ford Alexandra.png|FT0118 Alexandra (Tom Ford) LF x Jeremy Scott - Mickey.jpg|(Linda Farrow X Jeremy Scott) Bad_Romance_Glasses.jpg|Champion/P 8TA (Carrera) Mark Jacobs Mask Glasses.png|Mask (Marc Jacobs) GagaRazorGlasses.png|Razor-Blade Glasses (Haus of Gaga) A Morir lace Sunglasses.png|Sioux Lace (A-morir) Alpina - Goldwing.jpg|Goldwing DBGM (Alpina) Versace-mod.372 col.900 TO.jpg|Mod. 372/DM Col. 900 TO (Versace) D&G Butterfly.png|Butterfly (Dolce & Gabbana) Y-not (Oliver Goldsmith).png|Y-not (Oliver Goldsmith) Linda Farrow for Alexander Wang - Sunglasses.jpg|(Linda Farrow X Alexander Wang) Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan.png|Scott Wilson for Hussein Chalayan (Spring 2009) Dior - Josephine sunglasses.jpg|Josephine (Dior) Prada - Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly (Prada) LF x KTZ - Football hemet.jpg|(Linda Farrow X KTZ) Linda Farrow x Charles Anastase - 4 C3.jpg|(Linda Farrow X Charles Anastase) St. Peter for Olima.png|(St. Peter for Olima) 56-8171 jean paul gaultier.png|56-8171 (Jean Paul Gaultier) Fluro Geek Asos.png|Fluro Geek (ASOS) 2841 Gucci.png|2841 (Gucci) Prada PR 18IS Sunglasses.png|PR 18IS (Prada) Prada - Spring-Summer 2010 RTW Collection.jpg|(Prada) Grey Ant Status.png|Status (Grey Ant) Cover Over Driving Lenses.png|(Cover Over) Gianni Versace Mod 465A Col 915 Sunglasses.png|Mod 465/A Col 915 (Versace) Chanel - Vintage chain sunglasses.jpeg|01455 (Chanel) Versace 399 Sunglasses.png|Mod. 399 (Versace) Versace-R76.jpg|Mod. R76 Col. 852 (Versace) 372DM 900 (Versace).png|Mod. 372/DM Col. 852 (Versace) 12-18-09 Kenneth Willardt 710.jpg|(Cover Over) Bless Spring Summer 2009 Chainmail sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Bless) 2010 38632 145440505474690 100000262230415 349719 5913734 n.jpg|SHINE (Stevie Boi) Lady-gaga-glasses-2.gif|Half-Smoked Cigarette Glasses (Haus of Gaga) Chanel Comb Shades.jpg|“Comb” 04171 (Chanel) Mykita x Romain Kremer - Yuri sunglasses.jpg|Yuri (Romain Kremer) Giorgio for Gaga TMB Mirror hat sunglasses.png|(Giorgio Armani) Armani Shades sketch.png|(Giorgio Armani) Cat Ears Mercura NYC.png|Cat Ears (Mercura NYC) Mykita x Herr von Eden - Eden Eyes.jpg|Eden Eyes (Mykita) Balmung metal chain sunglasses.jpg|Custom (Balmung) Tom Ford - Claude.jpg|Claude (Tom Ford) Gianni Versace shades mod. 789.png|Model 789 (Versace) Wolfganga A-morir.png|Wolfgang (A-Morir) Hirotake Saka Chiho Omae..png|(Hirotake Sakai and Chiho Omae) Gianfranco Ferre Lollapalooza.png|Mod. 86 Col. 01 (Gianfranco Ferré) Sugarkane.png|Custom Sugarkane (Leandro Manuel Emede) Balenciaga.png|0071 (Balenciaga) FDR Tart Optical Enterprises.png|F.D.R. (Tart Optical Enterprises) Paloma Picasso 3729.png|3729 (Paloma Picasso) YSL - Oversize clear frame sunglasses.jpg|6321/S 900 (T9) (YSL) Mykita x Marios Schwab - Jane sunglasses.JPG|Jane (Mykita and Marios Schwab) Chanel - 01451 Col. 90405.JPG|01451 Col. 90405 (Chanel) 02464 Chanel.png|02464 (Chanel) Balenciaga Round-Frame Acetate Sunglasses.jpg|(Balenciaga) 2011 Dinu bodiciu 1.jpg|Nasir Mazhar for Mugler JEAN PAUL GAULTIER Sunglasses Mod. 56-9272 Col. TORTOISE.png|Mod. 56-9272 Col. Tortoise (Jean Paul Gaultier) GL20.png|(Polaroid X Haus of Gaga) GFF 33 Gianfranco Ferre.png|GFF 16/S (Gianfranco Ferré) MMM - Incognito Pilot.jpg|Incognito Pilot (Maison Martin Margiela) Dr Goliath.png|Dr Shapiro Collection (Ultra Goliath 2) JUDA’z Stevie Boi.png|JUDA'z (Stevie Boi) Cartier - Diabolo.jpg|Round Diabolo Lunettes (Cartier) View 1961 Dejour.png|View 1961 (Dejour) Yves Saint Laurent 6507 Y505.png|6507 Col. Y505 (Saint Laurent Paris) Gaga-judas-sunglasses-after-493x400.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) LAFONT.png|Twenty Limited Edition (Lafont) 568 Valentino.png|568 (Valentino) S99 Versace.png|S99 (Versace) T76 Versace.png|T76 (Versace) Madame0.png|Lattice and Tassel/Unicorns (Mercura) 5620 Porsche.png|5620 (Porsche) Charme - 7089.jpg|7089 426 (Charme) Porsche - 5693.jpg|5693 (Porsche) Versace 402.png|402 (Versace) Christian Dior 2006 Sunglasses.jpg|2006 (Dior) Versace January J Sunglasses.png|January J - VE02120 (Versace) Persol-M253 .jpg|(Persol for Moschino) 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 004.jpg|??? Valentino 544 Sunglasses.jpg|544 (Valentino) Kitty Joseph - Perspex sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Kitty Joseph) 5-0-11 Mary Ellen Matthews 003.jpg|(Dog) Versace-January-Jones-Eyewear-1.jpeg|(Versace) Lala.jpg|(Moo Piyasombatkul) Linda Farrow for Raf Simons.png|(Linda Farrow X Raf Simons) Linda Farrow for Dries Van Noten.png|(Linda Farrow X Dries Van Noten) Y&I-III-2.png|(Haus of Gaga) 1990s GIANFRANCO FERRE MOD.GFF 85-S GOLD 49-20.JPG|GFF 85 (Gianfranco Ferré) Concentric Geodesic Sundials-mercura-nyc.jpg|Concentric Geodesic Sundials (Mercura NYC) Gagamrrythenightbedazzler.jpg|Chelsea Twilight (Mercura NYC) Emmanuelle Khanh GP 1000.jpg|GP 1000 (Emmanuelle Khanh) Emmanuelle Khanh EK 8080.jpg|EK 8080 (Emmanuelle Khanh) Lanvin LV2114 Sunglasses.jpg|LV2114 (Lanvin) Selima Optique sunglasses Marry The Night.jpg|Onassis (Selima Optique) Emmanuel_Katsaros_Emma_Jane_Sunglasses_SS_2012.jpg|Emma Jane (Emmanuel Katsaros) Emmanuel_Katsaros_Lina_Sunglasses_SS_2012.jpg|Lina (Emmanuel Katsaros) Caviar Collection Ultra sunglasses.jpg|8230 (Caviar Collection Ultra) White Widow Sunettes.jpg|(Sunettes) Christian Dior D01 Vintage Sunglasses.jpg|D01 (Dior) VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 001.jpg|(Fendi) 2012 Linda Farrow x Prabal Gurung - Spring 2012.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Prabal Gurung) Everything Beautiful Is Born Of This Earth collection model 1521.jpg|1521 (Quay) Thom Browne Fall Winter 2011 Sunglasses.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Thom Browne) RVS Palladium 002 Sunglasses.jpg|(RVS) Ksubi Spring Summer 2012 Rana Sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Ksubi) Zoë Jordan Spring Summer 2012 Sunglasses.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Zoë Jordan) Oliver Goldsmith Uuksuu Sunglasses.jpg|(Oliver Goldsmith) Thierry Lasry Gyrolyte Sunglasses.jpg|(Steffie Christiaens for Thierry Lasry) Thom Brown for Dita 2012 flip up sunglasses.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Thom Browne) Thom Browne by Dita TB-001.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Thom Browne) Cast Eyewear 11 12 The Dancing Ratpack sunglasses.jpg|2011/2012 (Cast Eyewear) Cast Eyewear 11 12 You And I Are In Love sunglasses.jpg|2011/2012 (Cast Eyewear) Selima Optique Adri O Sunglasses.jpg|Adrio O (Selima Optique) RVS Fame black sunglasses.jpg|(RVS) Category:Fashion